You're the source of my life, forefer!
by chibi si saku
Summary: Untuk apa aku hidup? / Untukku! / Mengapa selalu kau? / Karena aku takdirmu! / Jangan pernah mendekatiku! / Jangan pernah meninggalkanku/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Untuk apa aku hidup? / Untukku! / Mengapa selalu kau? / Karena aku takdirmu! / Jangan pernah mendekatiku! / Jangan pernah meninggalkanku/**

**Pairing : Sakura H. x Sasuke U.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

You're the source of my life, forefer!

/

/

**Don't like ? Don't read !**

**Itadakimasu**

/

/

/

/

/

Cahaya bulan malam ini sangat terang, bahkan mungkin setengah dari bumi mendapatkan cahayanya. Namun tidak untuk hutan ini, pohon-pohon yang rindang mengakibatkan cahaya bulan tidak dapat menelusup masuk dan memberikan kehangatan pada makhluk hidup di dalamnya.

"Tap Tap Tap" Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Suara gesekan berbagai ranting yang di injaknya mengakibatkan para burung yang tengah tertidur beterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Hosh Hosh Hosh!"

Deruan napasnya begitu terdengar. Terlihat tetesan keringat dari wajahnya, meski tidak begitu jelas karena pakaiannya yang tertutup sampai ke wajah dengan tudung berwarna hitam pekat. Beberapa kali ia jatuh dan kembali bangun hanya untuk berlari sejauh mungkin, seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu, namun tak tampak ada yang mengejarnya. Lalu apa?.

"GRAOOOOO!" Saat itu pun terdengar geraman yang sangat keras.

"Ahk!" Ia pun terjatuh tak kala mendengar suara yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Akibatnya tudung yang di kenakannya terbuka. Dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang begitu cantik?, ya dia adalah seorang perempuan, mata _emerald_nya begitu indah, rambut merah muda sebahunya bergerak seirama dengan angin yang saat itu berhembus.

"GRAOOOOO!" Geraman itu semakin kencang dan terdengar begitu dekat.

"Aku harus bersembunyi," Ujar wanita itu seraya bangkit dan bersembunyi di salah satu pohon besar.

Wanita itu menelan ludah saat mendengar suara geraman itu semakin mendekat, beberapa pohon tumbang saat itu juga. Tangannya gemetaran dan keringat bercucuran semakin deras. Yang di pikirkannya saat ini hanyalah 'Melarikan diri'. Namun sepertinya hal itu akan gagal untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mengapa?.

"SAKURA! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI SINI!" Ujar suara itu.

GLEG. Kembali, wanita itu menelan ludah karena takut. Tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh terduduk di tanah, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

"JAWAB AKU, ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!" Bentak suara itu semakin keras di sertai deruan angin yang kencang.

KRETAK. Tak sengaja wanita yang bernama Sakura itu mematahkan sebuah ranting di sampingnya, sehingga menimbulkan suara. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tak hati-hati, bahkan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Namun setelah hal itu terjadi, tak ada suara apapun yang muncul. Bahkan suara yang menyeramkan itu bagaikan hilang di telan bumi. Mata _emerald_ Sakura melirik ke samping untuk memastikan. Dan benar saja, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, dia sendiri pun bingung kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi begitu saja.

"Huft! sepertinya aku selamat." Gumam Sakura lega.

"Benarkah, _hime_?" Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi, dan jaraknya entah kenapa sangat dekat.

Deg. Perasaan Sakura benar-benar gelisah kali ini. Dengan perlahan, Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Saat itu juga matanya terbelalak tak kala melihat sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasu-ke?" Ujar Sakura terbata saat menyebutkan nama itu.

Kini, yang ada di hadapan Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mata merah menyalanya menyiratkan kesenangan, sayap hitamnya begitu indah jika di lihat pada malam hari. Gigi taringnya menunjukkan haus akan darah, rambut emo miliknya bergerak tak tentu arah akibat kepakkan sayapnya.

"Permainan sudah selesai Sakura, ayo pulang!" Perintah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang berubah, dingin.

Sakura menutup matanya sesaat, 'Tunjukkan keberanianmu, Sakura!' batinnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan~" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh kata-kata Sakura.

"Ini bukan permainan, Sasuke!" Bentak Sakura sekuat tenaga, tangannya mengepal menahan takut dan amarah. Dia tahu jika hal ini di lakukannya, pasti berujung pada hukuman. Namun, apakah itu akan terjadi berulang kali? Sakura tidak mau seperti itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan tertawa, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku serius Sasu-Ahk~" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram lehernya sehingga tubuhnya membentur pohon di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Diam, atau aku akan menghukummu lebih dari ini!" Geram Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ahk, le-lepaskan aku," Ujar Sakura seraya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke, namun sayang tenaga Sasuke begitu besar baginya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

Meski menahan sakit, Sakura mencoba untuk membuka matanya saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat mata yang awalnya merah menyala itu, kini berubah menjadi hitam yang begitu kelam, dan apa itu? air mata?.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau me-nangis?" Gumam Sakura dengan suara yang mulai mencekat karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura terduduk lemas di tanah. Sakura segera menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Sasuke. Dia sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, 'Sasuke menangis?'.

"Ayo, jangan sampai membuatku bertindak lebih dari ini!" Perintah Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura. Dan terlihat sayap hitam itu perlahan lenyap dari punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura lembut.

Mendengar nada bicara Sakura, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah apa itu, namun nada itu melantun dengan sangat lembut, dan bagaikan membelai indra pendengarannya. Namun sayang, Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, dia tetap memaksa Sakura dan menarik tangannya.

"Dengarkan Sasuke, aku mohon," pinta Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke yang masih membelakangi Sakura segera berhenti melangkah, namun tangannya tak kunjung melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Di sisi lain Sakura sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya sekarang juga pada Sasuke. Tentang kesalahpahaman yang telah menjeratnya selama berminggu-minggu. Mengapa?.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah calon permaisurimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Ujar Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming, kepalanya menunduk. Dan itu membuat Sakura tak tahu sama sekali ekspresi dari pemuda _emo_ ini.

"Ini hanya salah paham Sasuke, jangan karena aku mirip dengan calon permaisurimu yang sudah tiada dan akulah yang harus menggantikannya," Nada bicara Sakura meninggi, entah sudah berapa lama Sakura menahan ini semua, ya, sejak ia diklaim sebagai calon permaisuri Sasuke. Calon permaisuri dari sang pangeran iblis didunia ini.

"Haruno, itulah margaku, bukan Uchiha yang kau sebut sebagai nama depan calon permaisurimu." Lanjut Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata.

Dia menginginkan kebebasan, bukan kekangan dan kurungan yang menjeratnya sudah hampir dua minggu didunia ini. diperlakukan sebagai calon permaisuri yang menyedihkan, karena harus bersanding dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini. pemuda yang meiliki darah seorang iblis kejam. Kejam?

Bagaimana tidak, pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu sama sekali tak berbuat baik padanya, sama sekali tidak baginya. Pemuda itu, mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya dan memperlakukannya bagaikan budak yang tak akan pernah bebas. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tak memiliki harga dirinya lagi.

Jika saja, jika saja dia tidak mendekati danau _fujoshi_ saat itu, mungkin kini ia masih berada didunianya dengan tenang.

#

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dengan _spatula_ ditangannya.

Yang dipanggil ~Sakura, menengok sambil mengikat tali sepatu _but_ merahnya, "Ada apa bu?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang ibu menghampiri Sakura, "Sebentar lagi saatnya makan malam."

Sakura beranjak berdiri setelah kedua sepatunya terikat sempurna, "Aku baru ingat tentang kalung pemberian Ino tertinggal didanau tadi." Jelas Sakura seraya mengambil payung bercorak boneka itu.

Alis sang Ibu mengernyit, "Danau? danau mana maksudmu?"

"Danau _fujoshi_, siang tadi aku kesana hanya untuk memotret pemandangannya saja." Ujar Sakura mengerti dengan respon sang Ibu mengenai danau itu, "Tenang saja bu, aku hanya ingin mencari kalung itu, lalu pulang." Sambungnya.

"Tapi Sakura, danau itu terkenal sangat kramat, beraninya kau pergi sendirian kesana." Ujar sang Ibu khawatir. "Biar Ibu menelpon Sasori untuk menemanimu ya?"

Sakura menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Tidak usah bu, aku tidak mau merepotkannya." Jawab Sakura seraya memutar kenop pintu. "Aku pergi."

Ibu Sakura hanya bisa memandang pintu yang telah tertutup itu, dia hanya bisa berharap sang anak akan baik-baik saja.

CRESSSH. Hujan kala itu sangat deras, namun tak mematahkan semangat gadis bersurai merah muda ini untuk mencari sesuatu dihamparan rumput samping danau itu. jarak pandang saat ini begitu minim, sehingga harus menggunakan senter jarak jauh. Tak jarang Sakura menahan napas dalam-dalam untuk sekedar tidak tersedak bau khas tanah yang terguyur hujan itu.

" " Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Dengan susah payah, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari balik saku rok, 'Ino' itulah nama yang tertera dilayar. "Halo?" Ujar Sakura setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"_Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan didanau itu? dasar forehead bodoh, menjauh dari danau itu sekarang juga!"_ Omel suara diseberang sana.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya sebentar Ino, setelah menemukannya aku pasti langsung pulang." Jelas Sakura.

"_Lalu jika kau tidak menemukannya, kau akan terus berada didanau itu sampai menghilang seperti orang-orang yang nekat mendekati danau itu, hah?"_ Bentak Ino.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pemberian sahabatku hilang karena kecerobohanku." Jawab Sakura kesal.

Ino terdengar menghela napas, _"Aku mengerti Sakura, tapi kalung itu tak lebih berharga dari dirimu."_ Ujar Ino menjelaskan, _"Aku bisa memberikan hadiah lain, sekarang aku minta kau pulang, tempat itu berbahaya, Sakura."_ Sambung Ino khawatir.

"Ayolah Ino, itu semua hanya tahayul." Ujar Sakura enteng. "Lagipula aku sudah berada disini, jadi mana mungkin aku pulang dengan tangan kosong."

"_Sakura, dengarkan aku dan pulang se~ Tuuuut."_

Panggilan berakhir saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menekan tombol merah. Ia tahu jika berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu pasti tak akan berujung hanya dengan hitungan jam. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk fokus dengan rerumputan dangkal itu, mencari kalung yang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan saat berkunjung ketempat ini.

"Oh ayolah, kalung itu hadiah ulang tahunku dari Ino tadi siang." Gerutu Sakura yang tak kunjung menemukan kalung itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan aura disekitarnya. Ia merasa kabut tebal mengelilinginya. Sepertinya tidak berasal dari guyuran hujan yang deras ini, melainkan…

SIIIING. Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat muncul sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ap-apa itu?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat sosok manusia yang berdiri ditengah cahaya itu.

WUSSH. Saat itupun angin berhembus begitu kencang, sampai Sakura seperti terhisap kedalamnya. Jika diperhatikan, angin itu membentuk seperti sebuah pusaran. Badai kah?. Sepertinya tidak, buktinya sosok itu semakin jelas dimata Sakura. berdiri dengan tegap ditengah pusaran angin itu, mata kelamnya memandang Sakura penuh arti.

"Siapa dia?" Gumam Sakura bingung.

Sakura mulai memundurkan tubuhnya saat menyadari angin itu menariknya mendekati sosok itu, kaki jenjang Sakura berkali-kali menahan rumput dibawahnya kasar untuk tidak terhisap angin itu lebih dalam. Mata _emerald_nya semakin menyipit dan rambut _soft pink_nya bergerak kesamping mengikuti arah pusaran angin itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ujar Sakura tak mengerti, angin itu semakin ganas berhembus dan semakin menarik dirinya. Samar, Sakura melihat percikan hitam disekeliling tubuh sosok itu.

"KYAAA!" Teriaknya saat dengan telak angin itu menarik tubuhnya, dan terbang memasuki pusaran itu. Pandangannya semakin kabur, saat terasa tubuhnya melayang dengan ringan seperti terjatuh.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakura." Setelah mendengar suara _barithone_ itu, Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

#

"Uugh." Sakura menggeliat manja dalam tidurnya, ia merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. dengan segala kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, _emerald_ itu memperlihatkan sinarnya. Pupilnya mengecil lalu kembali membesar saat mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar, dilihatnya langit-langit atap itu dengan seksama. Ukiran nan unik itu menjadi pandangan pertama yang Sakura lihat.

'Ukiran? seingatku kamarku tidak memiliki ukiran seperti itu.' Batin Sakura heran.

Memorinya kembali berputar saat terakhir kali ia merasakan suatu kejadian yang janggal, namun tak sampai pada ingatan itu, sebuah tangan nan kekar yang bertengger diperutnya membuat Sakura tersentak. Spontan Sakura menoleh kesamping sang pemilik tangan.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat seorang pemuda tidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya, ingin sekali Sakura bangun dan melompat jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya, memaksa Sakura untuk diam ditempat dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

'Tampan' Pikir Sakura, tapi dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya menganggumi pemuda ini, yang menjadi masalahnya mengapa dia ada ditempat ini?.

"Ummh, hei." Ujar Sakura memberanikan diri membangunkan pemuda itu dengan menggoyangkan bahu lebar itu pelan. "Bangun."

Dengan sedikit rasa takut, Sakura mencoba tetap memandang mata itu, yang tengah perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan kelamnya batu Obsidian. Sakura tersentak, ia tahu mata itu, mata yang menatapnya saat angin nan besar itu menarik tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pemuda itu dingin.

Sakura bergidik saat mendengar nada bicaranya, begitu menusuk. "Umm ano, sekarang aku berada dimana? dan, kenapa kita tidur bersama?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Pemuda itu bergeming, mata kelamnya menatap Sakura datar tanpa berkedip, berbeda dengan Sakura yang menggerakkan tatapannya liar, menghindari tatapan kelam itu. beberapa detik tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura berniat melontarkan pertanyaan lagi sebelum tangan kekar Pemuda itu semakin menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sakura menahan napas saat Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Karena kau adalah calon permaisuriku, Uchiha Sakura." ujar Pemuda itu dingin.

Sakura mengeryitkan alis, "Permaisurimu?" Gumamnya tak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang, karena kepergianmu selama ini membuatmu kehilangan ingatan." Ujar Pemuda itu masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu, namun tenaga Pemuda itu sangatlah besar. "Tolong, lepaskan pelukanmu." pinta Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Pemuda itu.

Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya, "Untuk mendengarkan penjelasanmu tentang semua ini." Jawabnya, "Dan menjelaskan pernyataanmu tentang aku sebagai calon permaisurimu adalah candaan belaka." Sambung Sakura.

Terlihat mata _Onyx_ itu mengerling tajam, "Jangan berbicara hal yang membuatku marah." Geram Pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak berniat membuatmu marah, aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ujar Sakura tanpa rasa takut seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau."

"Cepat je~ KYAA!" Teriak Sakura saat Pemuda itu menindihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghukummu!" Ujarnya seraya mencium bibir ranum Sakura dengan ganas.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Ummh~ lepaskan Umm~aku." gumam Sakura ditengah ciuman ganas Pemuda itu.

Tak menghiraukan rontaan Sakura, Pemuda itu mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher Sakura, dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Sakura mendesah tertahan akibat ulahnya, namun ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. 'Ini pemerkosaan' begitulah pikirnya.

Sakura mencoba mendorong dada pemuda itu sekuat tenaga, berharap menjauhkan dirinya dari serangan tak wajar ini. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ini dengan lelaki manapun, bahkan dengan kekasihnya ~Sasori. mengingat wajah pemuda berambut merah itu, Sakura semakin ingin melepaskan jeratan pemuda _Onyx_ ini. dan…

BRUGH. Pemuda itu terdorong dan jatuh dibawah _kingsize_nya, tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sakura segera berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya, sebelum ia berlari keluar, suara teriakan yang tak lain berasal dari Pemuda itu menggema.

"SAKURAA!"

#

.Tap. Sakura terus berlari, menuruni tangga, berbelok disetiap lorong ini, dan melewati berbagai ruangan yang sangat asing untuk dilihat. Ukuran dan gaya bangunan ini Sakura ketahui, sebuah kastil. Ia tengah berada disebuah kastil nan mengerikan, terus mencoba mencari jalan keluar namun tak kujung ditemukan.

Napas dan tenaga tak cukup mendukungnya, sebagai seorang wanita iapun sangat kewalahan dalam hal ini. Tapi jika dia berdiam diri, pemuda aneh itu pasti akan menemukannya. Karena itulah, Sakura terus berjalan meski rasa sakit telah menggerogoti kedua kakinya, sudah lama ia berlari namun hanya tempat yang sama yang ia datangi. Sepertinya ia tersesat.

Dan sampai akhirnya ia berada disebuah pintu besar, tingginya begitu menyamai gedung tiga tingkat, dan Sakura rasa inilah pintu keluarnya. Tapi jika dipikir secara logika, mana mungkin ia bisa membuka pintu sebesar itu. Tapi jika itu tidak ia lakukan, ia akan terkurung ditempat ini. tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sakura mencoba mendorong pintu itu untuk membuka celah ditengahnya, dan apa ini? rasanya begitu ringan.

KREEK. Setelah seperempat dari pintu itu telah terbuka, Sakura segera melewatinya. Bibir yang awalnya menyunggingkan senyuman, mengharapkan dengan ini ia akan bebas ~kembali menunjukkan keterkagetannya yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia melihat ruangan yang sangat besar dengan berbagai aksen menyeramkan, ditengahnya terdapat meja panjang nan lebar yang sedang ditempati oleh beberapa makhluk yang kini sedang melihatnya.

Sakura mundur satu langkah saat melihat dengan jelas para sosok itu, mereka memiliki perawakan yang sama seperti Pemuda beriris _Onyx_ tadi, memakai jubah serba hitam, dengan sayap besar dengan hitam pekat yang mencolok sedang mengatup. Sekilas, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap satu persatu sosok itu, dan tepat pada sosok yang memiliki mata _Onyx_ namun beroman wajah yang berbeda, sedang menatapnya _intens_.

"Sakura?" Tanya sosok itu.

Sakura tersentak saat sosok itu menyebutkan namanya, darimana ia tahu?. Sakura melangkah mundur dan mencoba melarikan diri, sampai saatnya sesuatu menahan punggunya dari belakang. Sontak Sakura menoleh,

"Ka-kau." Gumam Sakura kaget, Pemuda itu,

"Jangan melarikan diri, Sakura." Ujarnya dingin, dengan cepat tangan Pemuda itu melingkar dipinggang Sakura dan menjeratnya erat.

"Ugh, lepaskan aku!" Bentak Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Sa-Sasuke, bagaimana bisa Sakura~" Ujar suara diseberang sana menghampiri Sakura.

"Akh." Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba Pemuda itu ~Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya ini mengangkat dan memindahkannya kesamping, menghindari sosok yang menghampiri Sakura.

Sasuke, pemuda itu menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya. "Jangan ikut campur, Itachi."

Itachi membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke, "Bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur, aku ini Kakakmu dan Sakura, dia sudah…" Perkataannya terpotong saat Sasuke melayangkan pukulan pada Itachi, sehingga Itachi tersungkur dilantai.

"Sakura masih hidup! dan buktinya ada dihadapanmu!" Bentak Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura kesampingnya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi apa yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tak mengerti meski sepertinya dirinyalah tokoh utama dalam pembicaraan ini. dan terlihat Itachi menyeka darah yang muncul disudut bibirnya, Ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Tapi dia berbeda Sasuke, auranya tidak sama seperti kita." Ujar Itachi mencoba bangkit.

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat sayap Itachi yang perlahan memudar dan hilang, sehingga dirinya seperti manusia seutuhnya. Sakura pun merasa sangat aneh, apa mungkin dirinya sedang berada didunia lain? Sehingga muncul orang-orang aneh seperti mereka.

"Aku tahu itu, karena aku membawanya dari dunia manusia." Ujar Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya, "Du-dunia manusia katamu?" Bentaknya. "Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu itu! dan aku yakin dia adalah _reinkarnasi_ dari Sakura yang dulu." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti, _reinkarnasi_ katanya? apa dia pernah hidup dimasa lalu? itu konyol.

"Sasuke _Baka!_ jangan seenaknya membawa manusia kedunia kita!" Bentak Itachi melesat dan melayangkan satu pukulan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sang Kakak meremehkan, dia kembali bangkit dan sayap hitam nan pekat itu muncul dibalik tubuh Sasuke, mengepakkannya dan terlihat besar, berbeda dengan milik Itachi. Tubuh Sasuke melayang saat kepakkan sayapnya semakin cepat, dan melesat menuju Itachi.

SET. BUAGH. Sasuke menyerang Itachi dari belakang, melesat bagaikan kecepatan cahaya. Alhasil, Itachi membentur dinding sampai retak. Disaat mereka saling melayangkan pukulan dan serangan, terlihat orang-orang yang sedari tadi diam segera melerai mereka.

"Hentikan! Fugaku-_sama_ pasti akan marah melihat ini semua!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke dan Itachi menghentikan pertempuran kecil mereka, pertempuran kecil? Dengan darah disetiap sudut bibir dan tubuh mereka, juga sebagian isi diruangan itu porak poranda. Abaikan, kini ekspresi Sasuke kembali seperti biasa, dan sayap dipunggungnyapun sudah hilang bagaikan ditiup angin.

"Lagipula, dimana Sakura-_sama_?" Ujar sosok yang membantu Itachi berdiri.

Mendengar itu, sontak Sasuke melihat ketempat dimana Sakura berdiri tadi, nihil, gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak ada disana. Jangan-jangan dia…

"Cih! Sakura berhasil kabur karena kau, Itachi _Baka_!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Itachi hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, dia hanya meringis memegangi perutnya yang sempat ditendang adiknya itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke pergi dengan tergesa-gesa melewati pintu besar itu, tak lain untuk mengejar Sakura. Itachi sempat berpikir, apa mungkin Sakura itu adalah _reinkarnasi_ dari calon permaisuri Sasuke yang sudah tiada sejak lama? Lalu jika memang benar, Sakura yang sekarang pastilah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya.

Itachi sudah berhasil berdiri dengan tegap, mata _Onyx_nya menatap lurus kedepan. "Juugo, Kisame, tolong bantu aku." Ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh.

Kedua sosok yang dipanggil Itachi, maju dan menghampirinya. "Tentu." Jawab keduanya.

"Lindungi Sakura, dan tunggu perintah untuk membawanya keluar dari dunia kita." Ujar Itachi masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kedua sosok itu mengangguk dan mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu terbang melewati celah jendela raksasa diruangan itu.

"Aku harap, dengan ini kau akan sadar, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi.

#

. Semak-semak itu bergerak kasar dan muncullah Sakura yang terengah. Kaki jenjangnya masih setia berlari, membawa dirinya menjauh dari kastil itu. beberapa saat lalu ia berhasil keluar dari sana, satu helaan napas lega Sakura muncul saat itu, namun saat itu juga ia menahan napas kembali saat melihat alam luar yang ia pikir kebebasan yang sebenarnya.

Yaitu pohon-pohon besar nan menjulang tinggi, semak belukar yang tajam, langit hitam namun tak begitu kelam, dan cahaya bulan yang memancarkan cahaya merah. Sakura berpikir jika dunia ini adalah neraka, tapi entahlah.

" .hosh!" Deruan napas Sakura begitu terdengar ditelinganya, ia rasa jemarinya sudah memiliki banyak luka karena menyingkirkan beberapa batang berduri dari semak belukar yang ia lewati.

"Dimana jalan keluarnya, dimana?" Gumam Sakura yang mulai lelah.

BRAK. Tubuhnya terpelanting kedepan saat kakinya menyandung akar dari salah satu pohon besar itu. Masih dengan deruan napas yang memburu, Sakura bergeming dengan posisinya yang tengkurap, matanya sayu dan tak kuat melihat jelas keadaan sekitar. Satu yang ia pikirkan 'Mati disini'.

Tap. Suara itu memaksa Sakura menajamkan pandangannya, dengan kepala yang melihat kesamping, Sakura melihat Kaki yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Perlahan, ia angkat kepalanya, dan terlihatlah sosok yang enggan ia temui ~Sasuke. melipat tangan didepan dada dengan sayap yang senantiasa mengembang dan siap untuk mengepak.

"Beginilah akibatnya jika kau coba kabur dariku." Ujar Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku mati disini, daripada harus terjebak bersamamu." Gumam Sakura lemah.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, ia malah mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. menggendongnya ala _bridalstyle_, sebelum kembali mengepakkan sayapnya, sekilas Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tolong bawa aku pulang, aku tidak mau berada didunia aneh ini." Pinta Sakura lirih.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Maaf, tapi bukan itu tujuanku menjemputmu." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya lalu kembali terbang.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

#

Saat itulah pertama kalinya Sakura kabur dan gagal karena Sasuke menemukannya, dan hal itu terjadi berulang kali sampai sekarang. Sakura pun sudah lelah dibuatnya, namun tak ada pilihan lain selain ini, yang pertama harus Sakura lakukan adalah membuat Sasuke lelah dengan kejadian berulang ini dan bebas dari Sasuke, setelah itu ia akan mencari jalan keluar dari dunia ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke tak mengindahkan pernyataan Sakura.

SET. Sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke kasar, "Aku memang ingin pulang, tapi pulang kerumahku didunia sana!" Bentak Sakura tak tertahankan.

"DIAM!" Teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

Mata kelam itu kembali memerah, dan aura hitampun muncul disekeliling tubuh Sasuke. Melihat itu Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

Deg. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah pernah kubilang, jangan membicarakan hal yang membuatku marah." Geram Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tidak! ia tidak boleh selalu mematuhi perintah pemuda dihadapannya ini, memangnya siapa dia? Sudah cukup beberapa minggu terakhir Sakura terkurung dalam dunia kejam ini, sekaranglah saatnya untuk bebas. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?.

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang juga, terpaksa aku menggunakan cara kekerasan." ujar Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas.

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, tangannya bergerak liar mencari sesuatu yang bisa melindunginya, namun nihil, tak ada apapun disekitarnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu semakin panik saat Sasuke sudah menggumamkan sesuatu.

"**INAZUMA…"** ujar Sasuke, diiringi dengan kilatan cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

SYUUT. Cahaya itu menembus langit dan mengakibatkan ledakkan petir diatas sana, menggelegar bagaikan sedang mengamuk. Sakura menutup mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"**YA…"**

"**BAKUEN-GOKAI!"**

GLEGARR. Kilatan yang akan dihempaskan Sasuke tiba-tiba meleset dan menggelegar diatas sana, _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam sosok dihadapan Sakura ~tengah melindunginya.

"Juugo, apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah.

Sakura membuka mata dan menatap heran sosok yang ada dihadapannya, 'Juugo-_san_?' Batinnya.

"Sekarang, Kisame!" Ujar Juugo dengan nada perintah.

Sasuke mendelik kaget saat bayangan hitam melesat tepat kearahnya, bayangan itu menyatu dengan air dan menerkam kaki Sasuke. "Ck, sial!".

Bayangan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan sayap sama seperti Sasuke dan Juugo, dengan pedang nan besar bertengger dipunggungnya. Tangan yang menyerupai air dan fleksibel itu mengikat Sasuke dengan kuat, sehingga Pemuda _emo_ itu kewalahan.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" bentak Sasuke.

Juugo menghampiri Sasuke, "Maaf, Sasuke-_sama_, perintah untuk mengembalikan Sakura-_sama_ telah tiba." Jawab Juugo tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, 'Perintah?'.

"Pimpinan besarlah yang memutuskannya." Ujar Kisame dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, 'Tou-_san_'. _Onyx-_nya kembali menatap Sakura tajam. "Lalu, kalian akan mengembalikannya kedunia manusia?"

Sakura menatap takut Sasuke, hatinya merasa lega mendengar penuturan Juugo dan Kisame yang tak lain adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke dan Itachi sebagai pangeran negeri ini. Namun perasaannya yang lain mengatakan hal ini akan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Tentu, dan sekarang saatnya." Gumam Juugo seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalik kehadapan Sakura dan berkata, "Portal!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat merasa ada cahaya dibelakang. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari itu, "Sebuah, portal?" gumam Sakura.

"Sakura-_sama_, kembalilah kedunia anda sekarang." Ujar Juugo pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, "A-apa? benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Juugo dan Kisame mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke menunduk. Sakura merasa khawatir jika memang benar dirinya akan bebas. Memang senang saat ternyata keinginannya terkabul, tapi bagaimana dengan Pemuda itu? Pemuda yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap _Emerald_ Sakura tajam.

"Jangan…" Gumam Sasuke samar, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat ~berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangan Kisame. "PERGIII!"

"Ahk!" Sakura terjatuh saat merasakan tekanan kuat dalam diri Sasuke.

Terlihat disana Juugo dan Kisame terpental cukup jauh, "SAKURA-_SAMA_, CEPATLAH!" Perintah Juugo menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura mendengarnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri, dengan tertatih-tatih ia mecoba mendekati portal itu. Namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat merasa aura hitam dibelakang, tanpa menolehpun Sakura tahu itu siapa. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali berjalan tertatih.

Grep. "Sudah tidak peduli eh?" gumam Sasuke dengan cengkaraman kuat dipergelangan tangan Sakura.

'Uuukh.' Sakura menahan rasa sakit itu dan kembali berjalan, memaksa dirinya tertarik kedepan walau hanya sedikit. 'Sedikit, lagi' Batin Sakura saat tangannya mencoba meraih portal itu.

SET. Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih kuat dan…

"Ummh~" Sakura membulatkan bola matanya saat bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu menarik pinggang ramping Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Sakura, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Sakura.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan, tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi untuk kedua kalinya." Ujar Sasuke sesaat melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, namun kembali dengan cepat mencium Sakura tanpa henti.

'Dia, sudah gila!' batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura masih mencoba memundurkan dirinya mendekati portal ~masih dengan jeratan Sasuke. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap nanar pada dua sosok yang sempat menyelamatkannya itu ~Juugo dan Kisame, mereka tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat amukan Sasuke barusan. Ya, hanya dengan satu hentakkan dari Pemuda _Onyx_ ini, kedua manggala kastil itu sampai tak sadarkan diri, sekuat itukah Sasuke?.

Sakura kembali melirik kebelakang, ia lihat portal itu semakin mengecil dan perlahan dengan cahaya yang mulai memudar. Hanya ini kesempatannya untuk kabur, dan tidak akan ia sia-siakan. Kembali ia mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan ternyata sukses membuat Pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya, tidak menunggu lama kesempatan itu Sakura gunakan dengan menendang perut Sasuke sehingga ia jatuh ketanah.

"Maaf," Gumam Sakura lalu melompat memasuki portal itu.

DZIIING. Sakura merasa tubuhnya begitu berat, tak disangka energi portal ini begitu kuat sehingga tubuhnya tak bisa bertahan. Pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya melemas.

GREP. ia ambruk tepat saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

#

#

Hening,

Dan putih,

"…ra?" Suara itu begitu menggema ditelinga gadis ini.

"Saku…" Terdengar serentet kekhawatiran disana.

"Sakura?" Panggilnya berulang kali.

_Emerald_ Sakura perlahan menampakkan cahayanya, masih dengan setengah sadar ia mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang begitu ia rindukan, rambut merahnya, mata karamelnya, _babyfice_ itu, mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum saat ini.

"Sasori-_kun_." gumam Sakura mencoba bangkit.

Rasa nyeri muncul begitu saja diseluruh tubuhnya, ia sempat meringis dan memegang bahunya. Rasanya ia baru saja mengalami hal terberat dalam hidupnya, kembali, mata Sakura memperhatikan dimana ia berada, sampai saatnya…

"Sakura, sedang apa kau berada didanau saat hujan seperti ini?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

Sakura sadar, kini ia sedang berteduh disebuah pohon Oak besar ditepi danau. "Ano, aku, hanya ingin mencari kalungku." Jawab Sakura.

Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kalungmu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hadiah ulang tahun Ino untukku, tak sengaja aku meninggalkannya disini, dan berniat menemukannya." Jelas Sakura menunduk.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, "Dan untung saja aku lewat sini, melihat sosok tergeletak mencurigakan akupun langsung menghampirinya." ujar Sasori. "Ternyata itu dirimu." Sambungnya.

Sakura tersentak, ia baru ingat beberapa waktu lalu mengalami hal yang begitu buruk. Ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya, bukankah saat ia masuk kedunia Sasuke sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu, terus mengapa saat dirinya kembali kedunia nyata waktunya masih sama saat pertama kali kemari? Apa benar hanya mimpi?.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori khawatir saat Sakura memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Akh, tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sasori menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang, bisa sakit kalau berlama-lama dengan bajumu yang basah kuyup itu." ujar Sasori seraya memakaikan _sweater_-nya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan menuruti Sasori yang membopongnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sosok yang masih tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini mulai menggerakkan anggota badannya. Tangan kekarnya mengepal meremas rumput dengan kuat, "Saku-ra."

/

/

/

/

TbC

/

/

/

/

**A/N : Chapter perdana single bagi SasuSaku, hahahaha *guling-guling. Habisnya kan selalu ada sibaka Dobe nyelip atau jadi pemeran utama disetiap cerita chibi *Ditendang. Dan sekarang hanya duo cherry and tomato yang muncul. Agak aneh gax ya? soalnya mungkin banyak dari author lain yang juga memiliki tema seperti ini, mungkin. Chibi hanya mengikuti apa yang chibi pikirkan sih, hhahahaha.**

**Yasudah deh, cukup untuk hari ini, semoga chibi bisa update and publish story-nya lebih cepat ^^.**

**Dewa mata nochi hodo ^^**


	2. You!

**Summary : Untuk apa aku hidup? / Untukku! / Mengapa selalu kau? / Karena aku takdirmu! / Jangan pernah mendekatiku! / Jangan pernah meninggalkanku./**

**Pairing : Sakura H. x Sasuke U.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

You're the source of my life, forefer!

/

/

**Don't like ? Don't read !**

**Itadakimasu**

/

/

/

/

"Sasori-_kun_." gumam Sakura mencoba bangkit.

Rasa nyeri muncul begitu saja diseluruh tubuhnya, ia sempat meringis dan memegang bahunya. Rasanya ia baru saja mengalami hal terberat dalam hidupnya, kembali, mata Sakura memperhatikan dimana ia berada, sampai saatnya…

"Sakura, sedang apa kau berada didanau saat hujan seperti ini?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

Sakura sadar, kini ia sedang berteduh disebuah pohon Oak besar ditepi danau. "Ano, aku, hanya ingin mencari kalungku." Jawab Sakura.

Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kalungmu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hadiah ulang tahun Ino untukku, tak sengaja aku meninggalkannya disini, dan berniat menemukannya." Jelas Sakura menunduk.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, "Dan untung saja aku lewat sini, melihat sosok tergeletak mencurigakan akupun langsung menghampirinya." ujar Sasori. "Ternyata itu dirimu." Sambungnya.

Sakura tersentak, ia baru ingat beberapa waktu lalu mengalami hal yang begitu buruk. Ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya, bukankah saat ia masuk kedunia Sasuke sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu, terus mengapa saat dirinya kembali kedunia nyata waktunya masih sama saat pertama kali kemari? Apa benar hanya mimpi?.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori khawatir saat Sakura memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Akh, tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sasori menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang, bisa sakit kalau berlama-lama dengan bajumu yang basah kuyup itu." ujar Sasori seraya memakaikan _sweater_-nya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan menuruti Sasori yang membopongnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sosok yang masih tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini mulai menggerakkan anggota badannya. Tangan kekarnya mengepal meremas rumput dengan kuat, "Saku-ra."

/

/

/

/

**Chapter 2**

**You?**

/

/

/

/

"Sakuraaaa, apa yang terjadi?" Begitulah kekhawatiran sang Ibu saat melihat putri semata wayangnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Sakura pun mencoba menenangkan Ibunya lalu mulai bercerita –minus tragedinya terjebak dalam dunia Iblis itu. jika mau diceritakanpun Ibu Sakura tidak akan percaya.

"Untung saja Sasori menemukanmu, jika tidak kau~" perkataan sang Ibu terpotong oleh helaan napas Sakura.

"Iya bu, lagipula aku kapok datang keDanau itu." tutur Sakura dengan wajah sebal.

Ya, kapok datang ketempat misterius itu dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk biadab didalamnya yang entah apa makhluk apa mereka. Toh, tujuan awal Sakura keDanau itu untuk mencari kalung pemberian Ino, tapi malah dihadiahi tragedi menyeramkan –yang masih Sakura ragukan nyata atau sekedar mimpi.

Dan sudah diduga, besok sahabatnya itu akan menceramahinya mati-matian karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Lalu, dimana Sasori?" tanya Ibu Sakura bingung.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang –kearah pintu. "Dia bilang sedang buru-buru, ingin berangkat keKlinik untuk mengambil berkas." jawab Sakura datar.

Sakura memang salut pada kekasihnya itu, kekasih yang hampir mendekati titik sempurna dalam hidupnya. Meski terkesan sederhana, namun ia begitu mandiri. Menyangkut penampilan? Jangan ditanya, ia adalah pangeran dari mantan sekolahnya -yang merupakan sekolah Sakura, Konoha High School. Mantan? Tentu saja pemuda beriris _Caramel_ itu adalah alumni terpandang disekolah Sakura.

Sakura sendiri menjadi kekasihnya saat ia pertama kali masuk kesekolah itu, saat masa Orientasinya dan Sasori-lah yang menjadi Senior pendamping Sakura. Bisa ditebak dengan cinta lokasi mereka sampai akhirnya menjalani hubungan sampai saat ini.

Namun terkadang, kesibukkan Sasori bisa membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu atau sekedar kencan. Sakura hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu, menunggu kepedulian Sasori agar kembali memperhatikannya.

Sakura kembali menghela napas dan mencoba merileks-kan tubuhnya didalam _Badthub_, dengan _Aromatic spa floral lavender_ –yang merupakan kesukaan Sakura dan Ino saat berendam seperti ini. Aromanya begitu natural dan menenangkan pikiran barang sejenak saja.

_Emerald_-nya kembali menutup dan mencoba menikmati kenyamanan yang menggelitik kulit porselennya. Namun kembali, Sakura mengingat hal yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Meski hanya _Siluet_ Pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa risih. Pemuda itu, yang telah memaksa Sakura terkurung bersamanya dengan segenap kebingungan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura menganggap itu semua hanyalah mimpi tidak membuatnya tenang.

Cklek. Setelah selesai berendam, Sakura memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Baju tidur hangatnya membuat Sakura sedikit demi sedikit merasa rileks dan semakin melemaskan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Lalu ia sempatkan untuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Masih hujan." Gumamnya.

Sakura mencoba menutup mata dan menikmati suara guyuran hujan diluar sana, angin berhembus lembut memasuki celah jendela kamar. Ia tak pernah merasa setenang ini –sebelum tragedi didunia Sasuke tentunya.

Mengingat kembali tentang Pemuda _Emo_ itu, Sakura merasa aneh.

Ia merasa Sasuke…mengikutinya? Entah bagaimana pikiran liar itu muncul, namun sebelum Ia kembali kemari, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Berpikir keras saat ini hanya membuat pening dikepalanya semakin terasa, karena itulah Ia memutuskan untuk tidur. "_Oyasuminasai_," Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

/

/

/

/

10.30 PM –_Konoha High School_

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, Ia menatap Ino sebal. "Sudah puas menceramahiku?" Tanya-nya seraya menopang dagu.

Ino menghela napas berat, berbicara selama duapuluh menit tanpa henti membuat bibirnya terasa berbusa. "Ingat, kau jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi." perintah Ino berdecak pinggang.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu enam kali, Ino." ujar Sakura seraya memesan makanan.

Kini mereka berdua –Sakura dan Ino sedang berada dikantin sekolah, tempat yang biasanya dihuni ratusan siswa itu kini terasa hening, mungkin jumlah mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kenapa? karena hari ini adalah hari dimana tim basket sekolah mereka bertanding. Dan hal itu sukses membuat –hampir seluruh warga sekolah menyaksikannya.

Bagaimana tidak, para pangeran sekolah yang mereka juluki itu adalah anggota tim basket sekolah mereka. Berpenampilan selalu keren, unggul dalam setiap bidang olahraga, dan selalu ramah terhadap _Fansgirl_-nya. Sebut saja Kiba Inuzuka, Shimura Sai, Nara Shikamaru, dan Sabaku no Gaara.

Yang paling terakhir itu –Sabaku no Gaara, adalah saudara sepupu Sakura, pindahan siswa terbaik dari Suna negeri pasir, bahkan pemuda bertato '_Ai'_ tersebut selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu disekolah ini. Dan seringkali Sakura memanfaatkan kepintaran Gaara untuk mengajarinya saat mulai menghadapi tes sekolah, dasar cerdik atau licik?.

Lalu kenapa Sakura dan Ino tidak melihat pertandingan itu? jawabannya adalah 'Malas'. Malas bersatu dengan para _Fansgirl_ mereka yang brutal, malas berteriak-teriak, dan malas pula untuk sekedar jalan keGedung basket, namun tidak malas untuk hidup kan?.

Sakura mengaduk _Strawberry juice_-nya tanpa berniat meminumnya. Pikirannya masih berkelana entah kemana, tatapannya kosong.

"Sakura." panggil Ino.

"Hm?" respon Sakura –masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Ino kembali melahap _Takoyaki_-nya, "Itu, apa kau tidak mau mengikuti Festifal drama malam ini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Pasalnya sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan Festifal tradisional besar-besaran, yang tengah berjalan sejak dua hari yang lalu. berbagai sekolah pun ikut serta dalam Festifal ini, salah satunya Drama yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Dan sudah diketahui, Sakura adalah gadis yang pandai ber-ekting karena dia juga anggota klub Drama, namun anehnya gadis merah muda itu malah tidak mau ikut.

"Drama-nya spontan lho Sakura, kau tidak harus menghapal dialog." ujar Ino. "Kau kan pintar jika ber-ekting dengan kata-kata sendiri." Sindirnya.

Sakura men-_Dathglare_ sahabatnya ini, "Bukankah kau juga." balas Sakura. "Lagipula aku tidak ikut, karena aku adalah panitia Festifal ini." Sambungnya cuek.

Ino menepuk jidatnya, Ia baru sadar jika seorang panitia tidak boleh ikut serta. "Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Ino seraya mengambil sesuatu dari bingkisan kotak yang diam-diam ia bawa. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Alis Sakura mengernyit, "Memberikan apa?"

Ino menyodorkan bingkisan itu pada Sakura –bingkisan bercorak _Starwberry_ nan imut. "Ini, sebagai ganti hadiah ulangtahunmu yang hilang kemarin." ujar Ino menjelaskan.

Sakura menerima bingkisan itu dengan enggan, "Tapi Ino, hilangnya kalung itu kan karena kecerobohanku, kenapa kau malah…" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Ino.

"Jangan protes, aku kan sudah janji akan menggantinya." ujar Ino tegas.

Senyuman pun berkembang dibibir Sakura, meskipun cerewet, menyebalkan dan seenaknya, tapi Ino adalah sahabat terbaik bagi Sakura. "Terimakasih banyak, Ino." Ujarnya seraya membuka bingkisan itu.

"Akh kau ini, bicara seperti orang yang baru mengenalku saja." kekeh Ino.

Sakura segera membuka kotak bingkisan itu –ukurannya cukup besar namun terkesan mungil dan imut. _Emereald_ Sakura membulat tak kala melihat benda berbulu putih itu. "Waaaah, _Taddybear_ dalam tokoh _Barbie_ yang aku suka." ujar Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Aku pikir jika menghadiahkan _BarbieDoll_-nya kau tidak akan suka, jadi aku hadiahkan temannya." jelas Ino menopang dagu.

GREP. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyergap Ino dan memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih, Ino." Ujarnya senang.

"I-iya, ta-pi lepaskan aku, se-sak." pinta Ino terbata-bata.

Dengan segera Sakura melepaskannya. "Ehehehe, maaf."

Ino mengambil pasokan udara dengan cepat, pelukan sahabatnya itu bagaikan monster, sungguh luar biasa. "Oh ya Sakura, setelah acara Festifal selesai nanti malam, tolong temani aku berkunjung kerumah Shikamaru ya?".

Sakura menoleh pada Ino –dengan _Taddybear_ yang kini ia peluk. "Mau apa kesana?" tanya Sakura bingung, bukankah letak kediaman Pemuda berkuncir itu cukup misterius?

Akh, maksudnya begini. Kediaman Shikamaru adalah tempat dimana _Clan_ Nara tinggal. Sebuah _Manshion_ tradisonal yang masih melekat disana, letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggal Sakura dan Ino, bisa ditempuh dalam jangka waktu tigapuluh menit menggunakan bus, jika berjalan tentu akan memakan waktu satu jam penuh.

Shikamaru sendiri adalah siswa terbaik setelah Gaara disekolah, Pemuda yang kerjaan-nya hanya tidur disetiap pelajaran. Namun dengan _IQ_ diatas rata-rata, mampu membuatnya menyandang gelar sebagai _The Best Of Nara_. berlebihan kah?.

Namun pertanyaannya, mengapa Ino ingin berkunjung kesana? apalagi pada malam hari.

"Umm ano, aku…" ujar Ino malu-malu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Shikamaru."

Alis Sakura semakin bertaut, "Menemui orang tua Shikamaru? untuk apa?" Tanya-nya bingung.

Ino memainkan jemarinya dibawah meja, "Itu, karena Shikamaru menyuruhku." Jawabnya dengan rona merah.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Iya, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino masih menunduk, ia merasa kini wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Apakah kini saat yang tepat mengatakannya pada Sakura?.

"Ayolah Ino, jangan membuatku pena~"

"Karena aku akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru!" ujar Ino dalam satu hembusan napas.

Sakura bergeming, mulutnya menganga sempurna. Sedangkan Ino menatap Sakura ragu, Ia tahu ini salah, sebelumnya Ia juga tidak memberitahu Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru selama ini, Ino masih belum siap.

Sakura memegang kepalanya –dengan ekspresi yang tak elit sama sekali. "APAAAAAA?"

/

/

/

/

Hembusan angin yang begitu lembut membuat pepohonan Sakura ini menggugurkan setiap kelopak bunga-nya. Musim semi, sejak dua hari yang lalu telah memasuki bulan musim semi, tak jarang setiap orang yang melihat pemandangan ini begitu takjub melihatnya. Meskipun begitu, tak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang berani mendekati keindahan itu, kenapa?

Ditengah tenangnya suasana ini, terlihat sosok Pemuda yang tengah tertidur diatas sana –diatas batang pohon sakura. Menumpu tangan kanannya diatas lutut yang ditekuk, rambut _Bluedongker_-nya terlihat bergerak seirama dengan arah angin, juga mata yang tertutup.

"Wangi bunga sakura." Gumamnya pelan. Perlahan Ia membuka mata, dan terlihatlah _Onyx_ yang begitu pekat nan tajam, namun mampu mengikat siapapun yang menatapnya.

_Onyx_ itu menatap lurus kedepan –danau yang menjadikan dirinya ada didunia ini, yang juga mempertemukan dia dengan sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu. Tangannya mengepal saat menyadari ketidakhadiran sosok itu, yang juga Ia sadari, Ia begitu egois untuk memilikinya kembali tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya. Namun, waktu yang ia tunggu sudah begitu lama, begitu lama sampai hati ini tak akan tahu ujung dari kesetiaan cintanya.

Pemuda beriris _Oynx_ itu berdiri tegap, angin nan lembut itu menyibakkan jubah hitam miliknya. "Aku akan menemukanmu." Gumamnya lalu menghilang -lenyap bagaikan tertiup angin.

/

/

/

/

19.00 AM –_Konoha High School_

Cahaya warna-warni menghiasi setiap tempat disekolah ini, lampion dari ukuran kecil sampai yang besar dengan corak yang berbeda. Beberapa menit lalu pertunjukkan kembang api telah membuka acara Festifal ini, dan makhluk didalamnya-pun telah berhamburan untuk sekedar menikmati suasana.

Kostum yang mereka pakai begitu serentak, yaitu _Yukata_ untuk wanita dan _Tuxedo_ untuk para laki-laki, tak dapat membedakan umur dan asal sekolah mereka masing-masing, malam ini mereka begitu kompak. Sama halnya dengan dua Gadis yang tengah berjalan mengelilingi setiap pojok sekolah –yang ditempati berbagai kedai. Dari kedai makanan, permainan, aksesoris dan lainnya.

"Sakura, kau serasi sekali sih dengan _Yukata_ itu." ujar Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa iri dengan _Yukata_ Sakura, bercorak bunga Sakura dengan aksen warna merah muda tentunya. Juga ditambah dengan _Make up_ natural, rambut sebahunya digulung rapi dengan jepitan bunga nan mungil. Tidak heran jika gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampil cantik dengan sangat original.

Berbeda dengan Ino dan kebanyakan siswa wanita lainnya, mereka berdandan layaknya menghadiri acara pernikahan. Dandanan yang begitu _Glamour_ dengan _Make up_ yang begitu mencolok, namun hal itu malah membuat mereka terlihat ke-Ibuan. Bahkan Ino yang sebenarnya adalah gadis _Fashion_ pun sama, baginya 'Lebih mencolok lebih cantik'. Tidak dengan Sakura, baginya tampil natural apa adanya sudah cukup –lebih tepatnya malas untuk berdandan.

"Ini _Yukata_ pemberian Ibuku." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Bukan itu maksudku, dandanmu itu lho, selalu pas walaupun tak begitu mencolok." Ujarnya sebal.

"Itu namanya takdir." balas Sakura –kembali melahap kue _Dango_ ditangannya.

Ino kelewat sebal dengan jawaban Sakura yang apa adanya, ia memilih untuk menghampiri kedai yang menjual Aksesoris kerajinan tangan. Mata _Blesapphire_ Ino berbinar saat melihat berbagai cincin dengan aksen yang bermacam-macam. Tangannya mengambil salah satu cincin itu lalu memakainya.

"Bagaimana Sakura, cocok tidak?" tanya Ino menunjukkan jari manisnya.

Sakura yang masih melahap _Dango_ hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan Ino kembali berkutat untuk mencari cincin yang lebih cocok untuknya, sampai perkataannya mampu membuat Sakura tersedak.

"Bagaimana kalau cincin pertunanganku nanti, aku gunakan yang ini saja ya?" ujar Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

'Gelar _Fashioner_-nya mulai membuatnya aneh.' batin Sakura.

Tak terlalu memperdulikan tingkah sahabatnya itu, _Emerald_ Sakura kembali menelusuri setiap kedai yang tertata rapi disetiap sudut sekolah. Seringkali ia melihat berbagai pasangan begitu bahagia malam ini, hatinya sedikit miris mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Sasori kini mulai sedikit renggang. Pemuda itu selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan jarang ada waktu untuknya –meski hanya sekedar kencan.

Sakura rasa Ino adalah wanita yang beruntung. Kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru bukanlah main-main, bahkan laki-laki itu berniat akan meminangnya. Sakura pun ingin seperti itu –dengan Sasori, namun entah kenapa itu semua hanya akan menjadi harapan yang kosong.

_Emerald_-nya menangkap tiga sosok yang begitu mencuri perhatian seluruh tatapan wanita diFestifal ini. Dengusan napas Sakura terdengar saat menyadari siapa keTiga sosok itu, Kiba, Sai, dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga tampil dengan gaya yang err~ Sakura akui sangat tampan, dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut _Tuxedo_ hitam. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura memperhatikan mereka, melainkan satu orang lagi yang tidak nampak.

"Dimana Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura pada keTiga pemuda itu.

Kiba meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, "Dia bilang ada urusan penting, jadi tidak bisa hadir malam ini." Ujarnya datar.

"Shikamaru sedang membeli cincin untuk acara pertunagan kami, Sakura." bisik Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik tajam sahabatnya ini, entah kenapa Ino selalu telat memberitahukannya hal sepenting itu. "Jadi itu alasannya dia tidak menjemputmu kerumahnya?" tanya Sakura saat ingat Ino memintanya untuk ditemani berkunjung kerumah Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk antusias.

Disisi lain Gaara sedang memperhatikan penampilan Sakura, sepupunya itu terlihat sangat elegan dengan penampilan yang sederhana itu. Namun mata tak beralis itu menyipit saat menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"Sakura, dimana Sasori-_nii_?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara, senyuman simpul ia tampilkan untuk menyamarkan kekecewaannya. "Dia sedang ada tugas dirumah sakit, jadi tidak bisa menemaniku."

Gaara tahu Sakura bohong, ia tahu betul sikap Sakura sejak kecil. Gadis itu terlihat kesepian akan statusnya dengan Sasori, padahal Gaara sudah berpesan pada _Senpai_-nya itu untuk menjaga Sakura baik hati maupun raganya. Namun karir membuat Sasori sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. Dan andaikan saja Gaara mencintai Sakura, sudah ia rebut gadis merah muda itu dari Sasori.

Gaara menghela napas berat, "Sakura, jika kau tak keberatan, berceritalah padaku tentang masalahmu dengannya." tawar Gaara.

Ino menyenggol lengan Gaara, "Kau tak menganggapku sebagai sahabat Sakura ya." selidik Ino.

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku memang meragukanmu, gadis berkuncir kuda." Ujarnya datar.

KRIEET. Ino menggertakan giginya kesal, "Namaku Ino, Pemuda tak beralis!" bentak Ino tidak terima.

Sakura, Kiba dan Sai terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua, dari dulu Ino dan Gaara memang selalu berbeda pendapat dan berkahir dengan pertengkaran juga ejekan.

"Sudahlah Gaara, kita harus segera menemui Kakashi-_sensei_." ujar Sai mengingatkan.

Gaara berdecak, "Ya, lagipula tak ada gunanya aku berdebat dengan gadis kuncir kuda ini." Ujarnya seraya melenggang pergi. "Aku pergi, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan melihat kepergian mereka bertiga, matanya melirik Ino yang tengah menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar, pemuda kutub tak beralis!" bentak Ino pada Gaara yang telah menjauh.

Sakura terkekeh melihat kekesalan Ino pada Gaara, "Ayo Ino, jangan sampai kekesalanmu itu membuatmu lupa berkunjung kerumah Shikamaru."

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Kau benar, ayo berangkat sekarang." ajak Ino seraya menarik Sakura.

"Eh? tunggu dulu." tahan Sakura. "Masa kita menggunakan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sakura seraya melihat _Yukata_-nya.

Ino mendengus, "Oh ayolah, penampilan seperti ini bisa membuatku lebih anggun dimata mereka." Ujarnya menoleh pada Sakura. "Lagipula kita juga tak terlihat aneh kok, ini-kan malam Festifal terbesar diKonoha." Sambungnya kembali menarik Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengalah untuk sahabatnya ini. Ia pasrah saat Ino menariknya keluar sekolah menuju _Halte bus_, meskipun langkah mereka dibilang lambat dan –ribet, tapi sepertinya Ino tak peduli, ia tetap menyingkapkan _Yukata_-nya sampai kelutut lalu berjalan cepat. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan dengan sesekali tersangkut bagian bawah _Yukata_-nya dan hampir jatuh.

Oh ya ampun, Sakura merasa dirinya kini seperti pengantin yang lari dari pernikahannya saja. "Ino, pelanlah sedikit, aku kerepotan berjalan dengan _Yukata_ ini." pinta Sakura saat duduk dibangku bus samping Ino.

Ino –yang tengah memandang keluar jendela bus, segera menoleh pada Sakura. "Entahlah Sakura, aku merasa sudah tidak sabar lagi." Ujarnya.

Sakura menghela napas lelah, meskipun kegiatan sekolah sudah membuat energinya terkuras. Namun apa daya jika sahabat kita meminta sesuatu pada kita bukan, apalagi hanya sekedar menemani. Ino adalah sosok yang baik, bagi Sakura gadis pirang itu sudah Ia anggap sebagai seorang Kakak, yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, membantunya, menasihatinya. Dan meskipun hanya sedikit, Sakura ingin merasa berguna bagi Ino. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." ujar Sakura pasrah. "Oh ya, kenapa juga harus kau yang datang kerumah Shikamaru? bukankah seharusnya laki-laki yang mengunjungi rumah wanita." tanya Sakura menopang dagu.

"Itu karena seminggu lalu dia sudah berkunjung kerumahku," jawab Ino cengengesan. "Sekarang giliranku." Sambungnya.

Sakura hanya ber'Oh' dengan wajah menunduk. 'Bahkan, aku atau Sasori-pun tak pernah melakukan itu.' batin Sakura sedih.

/

/

/

/

.SET. Bayangan hitam itu melompati satu persatu atap rumah dengan cepat. TAP. Dan berhenti tepat diatas tiang listrik nan tinggi itu. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap liar keadaan sekitar, tepatnya keadaan dibawah sana. Berusaha mencari sosok merah muda, namun tak kujung Ia temukan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ia mendengus kasar, tangannya Ia lipat didepan dada. "Dimana kau…" Gumamnya. "Sakura."

"Belum menyerah juga, eh?" Ujar seseorang dari belakang.

Sontak Ia-pun menoleh dan melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, terbang dengan kepakkan sayap nan hitam pekat –diterpa cahaya bulan yang terang. "I-Itachi? kenapa kau…" Ujarnya terbata.

"Ada disini?" sambung Itachi, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Sasuke, kenapa dengan mudahnya kau bisa masuk kedunia ini." Ujarnya menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke, mendengus kesal lalu membalikkan badan membelakangi Itachi, "Jika kau menyuruhku pulang, jangan harap aku mau menurutinya."

"Aku tidak bilang mau membawamu pulang," dengus Itachi. "Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengamati dunia ini." Ujarnya datar.

Perkataan Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke kembali menolehkan wajahnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, itu malah akan mengacaukan rencana." Ujar Itachi yang kini membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung sang Kakak. 'Ayah merencanakan sesuatu?' Batinnya.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku masih tidak setuju jika kau terus mengejar Sakura didunia ini." ujar Itachi dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke berdecih, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar Itachi –tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai adik. Namun, kata-kata Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, dan diam membatu.

"Ketahuilah, Sakura didunia ini belum tentu mencintai dirimu seperti dulu," ujar Itachi.  
"Uchiha Sakura calon permaisurimu, sudah tiada dan cintanya pun sudah terkubur bersama raganya." Sambungnya datar.

Wajah Sasuke menunduk dalam, jauh dilubuk hatinya –terasa begitu sakit.

"Jika kau tetap mencoba memiliki Sakura didunia ini, berarti kau tidak bisa setia terhadap cinta Sakura, calon permaisurimu." ujar Itachi –dengan intonasi yang sedikit menaik.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumam Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "BETAPA SAKITNYA HATI INI SAAT MELIHAT SOSOK YANG SAMA DENGAN SAKURA YANG DULU!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Itachi tersentak, wajahnya sedikit ia tolehkan kebelakang.

"Sejak kepergian Sakura, aku sudah mencoba melupakan semuanya." ujar Sasuke lirih. "Sampai saat itu, sosok Sakura dari dunia ini muncul dihadapanku." Sambungnya. Lutut Sasuke bergetar hebat, Ia tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sampai akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya frustasi, Ia berdecih tak kala mengingat kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Haruskah Ia berhenti mengejar Sakura lalu jatuh terpuruk dalam kesendirian? meskipun ia mampu, dirinya pasti sudah hancur sejak dulu. tapi…

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

Kata-kata itu, senyuman itu, semua yang ada pada dirinya, mampu membuat Sasuke melakukan hal diluar kendali. Ia tak mau melepaskan apa yang harus ia miliki sejak dulu, ya, hal yang pernah Ia buang percuma.

Itachi berdecih, "Buktikan jika kau bisa mendapatkan Sakura dari dunia ini." tantang Itachi.

Sasuke mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap sosok Itachi yang masih memunggunginya.

"Jika tidak, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Sakura didunia ini." tegas Itachi. "Selamanya." Sambungnya seraya mengepakkan sayap lalu terbang meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti maksud Itachi, begitu juga dengan tantangannya. Sang Kakak hanya khawatir dengan posisi Sakura didunia ini –yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kesamaan dirinya dengan calon permaisuri Sasuke. Namun tetap saja, perkataan Itachi terakhir itu membuat Sasuke geram.

"_Jika tidak, aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Sakura didunia ini." "Selamanya."_

Pemuda _Emo_ ini berjanji, akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Meskipun dengan cara Iblis.

_Onyx_-nya menatap lurus kedepan sana, harus kemana lagi ia mencari Sakura? bahkan tempat tinggalnya pun Ia tak tahu, bagaikan mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami eh? tapi itu tak akan menyulutkan semangatnya.

Pandangan diatas bukit sana membuat Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu, "Itu kan, sebuah _Manshion_?" Gumamnya.

Memang kaget bagi Sasuke saat menyadari didunia Sakura juga memiliki tempat yang berbau suci seperti itu, Ia hanya berpikir didunia ini hanya ada benda-benda aneh dengan banyak gedung yang menjulang tinggi kelangit. Didunia-nya sendiri, _Manshion_ seperti itu sangatlah dijauhi oleh kalangan makhluk kegelapan seperti Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? dia hanya tidak mau kekuatannya lenyap karena mendengar atau melihat kertas dengan berbagai mantera yang selalu mengelilingi tempat itu.

Apalagi jika didunia seperti ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang dipasang di_Mashion_ itu. Namun entah kenapa, rasa penasaran telah cepat menjalari benaknya untuk mendekati tempat itu. Ia merasakan sebuah aura yang begitu dikenal, lemah namun terkesan hangat.

DEG! _Onyx_-nya membelalak sempurna, "Jangan-jangan." Ujarnya tidak percaya.

/

/

/

/

.TAP.

Langkah kedua gadis ini begitu menggema diantara pepohonan rindang ini, kesan gelap begitu menyelimuti namun masih tak sebanding dengan cahaya bulan. Meskipun begitu, suara menyeramkan seperti burung hantu tak luput dari pendengaran. Sesekali gadis bersurai merah ini bersenandung hanya untuk mengusir rasa takut.

_De ja vu_, Ia merasa tempat ini sama seperti tempat diDunia itu, yang selalu menemaninya dalam ritual melarikan diri dari Pemuda _Onyx_ yang selalu membelenggunya. Meski keadaan disana lebih menyeramkan dan mencekam.

Sakura kembali menatap tangga yang kini sedang ia naiki, entah berapa anak tangga yang sudah ia lewati. Rasanya seperti pergi kesuatu kuil diatas sana, yang masih belum terlihat ujungnya. Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak pada Ino kapan ini akan berakhir, namun perkataan siPirang itu beberapa saat lalu membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Percaya atau tidak, jika sedang menaiki tangga sebanyak ini ditengah hutan lalu kau bersuara atau berbisik, maka sang penghuni tempat ini akan menghampirimu."_

Tahayul, Sakura tahu itu hanya omong kosong agar kita menghormati budaya sendiri, namun ada kalanya keadaan menyeramkan ini mendesaknya untuk percaya juga.

Masih dengan menutup mulut, _Emerald_ Sakura melihat sebuah gapura diatas sana. 'Akhirnya, sampai juga.' Batinnya lelah.

SET.

DEG! Sakura berhenti menaiki tangga saat menyadari ada _Siluet_ hitam menyusup diantara pohon-pohon itu. Perlahan, Sakura memberanikan diri menoleh kesamping untuk memastikan –dengan keringat dingin dipelipis matanya. 'Aku tidak bersuara kan? tapi kenapa aku merasa takut seperti ini?' batin Sakura bingung.

Nihil, tidak ada apapun diantara pohon-pohon itu, Sakura pikir itu hanya bayangan awan yang berjalan tertiup angin. Untuk itulah ia kembali melihat keatas, disana Ino memandangnya bingung, seperti sedang bertanya 'Ada apa?'. Namun Sakura menggeleng lalu kembali melangkah.

TAP. Akhirnya, dengan napas yang sedikit terengah mereka sampai kepuncak tangga ini. Sakura mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menoleh pada Ino yang juga sedang menyeka keringatnya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal ditempat ini, jika sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura –masih dengan deruan napas.

Ino menggeleng, "Aku lebih memilih tinggal dirumah sederhana ditengah kota." Jawabnya.

Yah, sederhana namun berada dikeramaian, setidaknya itu lebih baik dengan mewah namun menyeramkan begini. Sekali lagi, bagaimana tidak? kini mereka disuguhi bangunan tradisional dengan tembok pembatas yang setara dengan tinggi satu rumah, dan Gapura besar bertuliskan 'Nara' plus penerangan yang minim, menambah kesan menyeramkan ditengah hutan seperti ini.

"Ayolah Ino, aku tidak kuat dengan uji nyali ini." ujar Sakura angkat tangan. Ia rasa perjalanan kemari bagaikan sedang menguji nyali, tanpa ada sedikit pemandanganpun yang bisa menenangkan hati.

Ino menarik Sakura mendekati gerbang, tak disangka ada dua Algojo yang tengah berjaga disana. "Permisi nona, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino." ujar Ino memperkenalkan diri.

Kedua Algojo itu tersentak saat mendengar penuturan Ino, "Maaf, Yamanaka-_sama_, silahkan masuk." Ujar keduanya membungkuk hormat.

Sakura merasa kabar tentang pertunangan Ino dengan Shikamaru sudah menyebar luas disekitar _Manshion_ ini, yah setidaknya ini menguntungkannya juga karena diperlakukan sebagai seorang putri, mungkin.

/

_~Skip time~_

/

"Haaah." desah Sakura diatas tempat tidurnya –akh bukan, tapi kamar tamu, mengapa bisa?.

Karena ini bukanlah rumahnya, ia masih berada diKediaman Shikamaru. Sifat keteledoran Ino tak lepas saat ia tengah berbincang-bincang dengan orangtua Shikamaru, sampai tak sadar waktu sudah larut malam. Dan hal itu memaksa mereka berdua menginap ditempat ini. Untung untuk Ino dan tidak untuk Sakura, gadis pirang itu malah membiarkannya tidur sendirian dikamar tamu sedangkan Ino ditempat keluarga Shikamaru –minus Shikamarunya.

Tak peduli, Gadis itu begitu lelah dengan semua kegiatan hari ini, dimulai dari pagi tadi menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolah untuk Festifal, lalu mengantar Ino ke kediaman Shikamaru. Sampai berujung dirinya harus diceramahi sang Ibu saat meminta ijin untuk menginap disini. Piyama yang disediakan pihak keluarga Nara pun kini Sakura kenakan, mana mungkin Ia mau tidur dengan _Yukata_-nya.

_Emerald_-nya menatap langit-langit atap kamar tanpa ekspresi, entah kenapa saat Ia merasa kecewa dengan segala kesibukkan Sasori, tiba-tiba bayangan itu muncul. Bayangan sosok yang dulu membuatnya ketakutan, dan kini membuat Sakura merasa rindu? Kata-kata kasar, tatapan tajam itu, dan sikap seenaknya.

Meskipun ia merasa ini tidak pantas ia rasakan, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia mengakui itu semua benar. Ia merindukan sosok itu, "Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Sakura.

SREK. Sakura terlonjak bangun saat mendegar suara yang mencurigakan, Ia tak yakin jika ada pencuri yang menyelusup ke_Manshion_ Shikamaru, bukankah yang berjaga adalah Algojo-algojo besar nan tangguh?.

Penasaran, Sakura memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Ia menghampiri asal suara itu –dari jendela geser samping kamar ini. Langkahnya membuat lantai kayu ini berdecit pelan, meski perasaan takut menjalari hatinya, namun Ia tetap memaksa untuk melihat dan…SREK. Sakura melihat keluar jendela dengan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan kekanan. Namun tak ada satupun yang mencurigakan, bahkan seekor kucing atau burung hantu diatas sana.

"Wah," kagum Sakura saat melihat langit yang kini bertabur bintang yang indah.

Telapak tangannya menumpu wajah yang ditengadahkan keatas, memandang bintang yang tak terhitung dengan membentuk sebuah garis vertikal dilangit. Penerangan yang minim membuat cahaya malam menjadi begitu terang, mungkin ini sebabnya ia tak bisa melihat bintang saat sedang berada dirumah –dengan begitu banyak cahaya lampu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Andai aku seperti kalian yang selalu bersinar tanpa henti, mungkin hidupku juga akan lebih bercahaya." Ujarnya penuh harap.

"Mereka tidak akan terlihat bersinar, jika tidak ada gelapnya langit malam."

DEG! Suara _Barithone_ dibelakangnya membuat Sakura tersentak, suara yang begitu ia kenal. Dengan segera, Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan... "Ka-kau?"

/

/

/

/

"Shikamaru." panggil Ino seraya mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya itu.

Terdengar sautan didalam sana, tak lama kemudian pintu geser itu terbuka. "Ada apa Ino? kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Pemuda berkuncir itu –Shikamaru.

Ino memperlihatkan benda yang ia pegang, "Kau belum memberikan ini pada Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru melihat benda yang tak lain jimat milik keluarganya, yang menjadi panutan agar selalu diberikan kepada pendatang yang menginap dikediamannya. Aturan turun-temurun itu dilakukan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak dinginkan, mengingat keluarganya memiliki pantangan kuat untuk berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau gaib dan halus.

"Aku lupa," ujar Shikamaru seraya menguap. "Yasudah, sini biar aku yang~" perkataan Shikamaru terpotong karena Ino memaksanya kembali masuk kekamar.

"Kau tidur saja, biar aku yang memberikan ini pada Sakura." ujar Ino tersenyum. "_Oyasuminasai_." Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu melenggang pergi.

Shikamaru menatap sang kekasih, "Dasar,"

.Tap. langkah Ino membuat balkon _Manshion_ ini berdecit pelan, pikiran gadis pirang itu masih belum lepas dari kekasihnya –Shikamaru. "Sikap pelupanya itu, apa bisa dihilangkan ya?" Gumamnya menopang dagu. "Haah, kebanyakan tidur sih."

_Blueshappire_ Ino menelusuri setiap sudut _Manshion_ ini, beberapa lampion besar menghias tembok pembatas itu. Alisnya mengernyit, merasa heran dengan sistem penerangan dikediaman ini. Terlihat dari luar begitu gelap dan mencekam, tapi dibagian dalam dibiarkan sangat bercahaya.

Tap. Ino berhenti melangkah saat mengingat letak kamar tamu yang dipakai Sakura, ia merasa ruangan disampingnya mirip dengan kamar yang Shikamaru tunjukkan untuk kamar Sakura, tapi kenapa terasa hening dan sangat gelap? apakah Sakura sudah tidur?.

/

/

/

/

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura, tangannya terus mendorong dada Pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Aku akan lepaskan, jika kau berjanji tidak akan melarikan diri." ujar Pemuda tidak memperdulikan rontaan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan tangannya, Ia tahu beberapa saat lalu Ia sempat merasa rindu pada Pemuda beriris _Onyx_ ini. Namun entah kenapa Ia merasa hanya akan menjadi pengganti orang yang dulu mencintai Pemuda ini, Sakura tidak mau seperti itu.

Telapak tangan gadis itu berhenti tepat didada bidang sang Pemuda, "Kenapa harus aku yang menggantikannya." lirih Sakura. "Masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik dan~"

"Karena kau milikku." ujar Pemuda itu –mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura mencengkram jubah Pemuda itu erat, Ia memang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Pemuda ini, dia sangat egois. "Kau egois, Sasuke-_kun_!" bentak Sakura kesal.

BRUK. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga keduanya jatuh diatas tempat tidur itu. Tangan dan kaki Sasuke telah mengurung Sakura dibawahnya. Dengan tatapan tajam Ia berkata, "Aku tahu itu, aku sangat egois." ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Karena hidupku, memanglah untuk memiliki dirimu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, Ia memang tidak berdaya jika Pemuda ini sudah bertindak. Namun ini terlalu kejam baginya, dia sudah menderita didunia Sasuke yang selelu menjeratnya, apakah didunianya juga akan sama?. Mengapa Pemuda ini selalu ada? DEG!

Sakura baru sadar akan sesuatu, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk keduniaku?" Tanya-nya menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Karena aku mengikutimu." Jawabnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, bukankah saat memasuki portal, Sasuke sudah Ia buat tersungkur ditanah?. Dan akh, Sakura merasa ada seseorang memeluknya saat tekanan energi portal itu bagaikan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Si Juugo bodoh itu membiarkanmu masuk kedalam portal yang biasa digunakan para penguasa kastil." ujar Sasuke –masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Jelas saja, kau kan manusia biasa jadi tidak dapat menahan tekanan portal itu, lalu kuputuskan untuk melindungimu, dan sialnya aku malah ikut keduniamu." Sambungnya seraya memalingkan wajah?.

Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke bingung, Ia rasa Pemuda ini berniat menyelamatkannya saat berada didalam portal itu. Tapi, apa benar seperti itu?.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." ujar Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura.

'Beterima kasih pada Iblis sepertimu? yang benar saja.' batin Sakura kesal.

.Tok. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu kamar-nya, Sakura pun menoleh kearah pintu lalu melirik Sasuke. 'Jika itu Ino, aku akan berteriak minta tolong agar Dia mau pergi dari sini.' batin Sakura. "Siapa?" tanya Sakura pada sang pengetuk pintu.

"Aku Ino, kau belum tidur Sakura?" ujar Ino diluar sana.

Bingo! Sakura akan berteriak minta tolong agar Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya, namun perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Jika kau berniat minta tolong, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh temanmu itu lalu menghancurkan tempat ini." seringai Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, Ia tahu Sasuke tidaklah main-main. Pemuda ini selalu membuktikan apa yang Ia katakan. Apa masih sanggup Ia menolak kata-kata Sasuke? dan membiarkan Ino terbunuh lalu tempat ini hancur? hah, dalam mimpi.

"Dasar licik! minggir kau." bentak Sakura kesal, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada lalu duduk dengan santai dipinggir tempat tidur. _Onyx_-nya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Sakura, mulai dari bertanya pada temannya, lalu menerima sesuatu dari gadis pirang itu. Setelah mengangguk, Sakura segera menutup pintu lalu menyimpan benda yang diberikan Ino dimeja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke merasa curiga dengan benda itu.

"Kata temanku, ini adalah jimat agar terlindung dari makhluk halus." Ujarnya melirik Sasuke. 'Aku tak yakin jika dia makhluk halus.' batin Sakura.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, Ia tahu betul benda itu bukan untuk digunakan pada makhluk halus, melainkan makhluk kegelapan seperti dirinya. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak mengetahui soal itu, jadi dia tidak usah khawatir gadis itu akan menggunakan jimatnya untuk menghilangkan kekuatan-nya.

Sakura kembali berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur, 'Jika saja aku bisa menggunakan jimat itu pada Sasuke, pasti sudah kulakukan sejak tadi.' batin Sakura geram.

Gadis itu lantas berbaring lalu membelakangi Sasuke, menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut, berharap jika pagi sudah menjelang, sosok berambut pantat ayam itu sudah lenyap.

Rasa takut masih saja menghantui benak Sakura, bagaimana tidak? saat ini dia kembali satu ruangan –tepatnya satu kamar dengan Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas sangat ingin Sakura hindari. Lalu, jika Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada dirinya sama seperti dulu, bagaimana? Dan jika ditolak, pasti akan lebih ganas.

Ketika berharap hal buruk tidak akan terjadi, ternyata semua itu pecah berkeping-keping saat merasakan sesuatu menyelusup dibalik selimutnya, dengan lancang memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan wajahnya dibahu Sakura.

Meski kesal dan hal ini selalu terulang sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun tetap saja detak jantung dan rona merah diwajah Sakura tidak bisa dihilangkan. Begitu pula saat hembusan napas nan hangat itu menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Berharaplah, esok hari akan menjadi lebih baik dari ini." bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, '_Kami-sama_, apapun akan kulakukan asalkan bisa menjauh dari Pemuda ini.'

/

/

/

/

TbC

/

/

/

/

**A/N : WARNING : **_**Manshion**_** yang aku maksud disini adalah tempat kediaman yang bersifat suci, seperti tempat beribadah dan sejenisnya.**

"**Ano minna-chan, gomen ne (_ _) ceritanya agak ngawur atau semakin gax jebo, atau gax seru, atau *Plak. Chibi terlalu posesif nih, habisnya Sasuke gax mau lepas dari karakternya yang ini, jadi semakin psikopat *Dichidori.**

**Chibi benar-benar menguras habis ide diotak chibi, kalau boleh, tolong minna-chan kasih saran buat chapter berikutnya ya? mau gax? Chibi tunggu ya ^^.**

**Ayoo tuangkan segala komentar kalian dan saran tentang sikap tokoh didalamnya, mau membuat sikap Sasuke jadi lebih gila? oke *diAmaterasu. Atau, mau buat Sakura lebih menderita? hayu-hayu jja *diShanaroo.**

**Yosh! semoga jadi lebih menarik lagi! Ganbatte minna-chan ^0^**

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo ^^**


End file.
